


Esto se siente como un para siempre, sin embargo.

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No me dejes” dice en voz baja. Como en los sueños, su voz es difícil de entender y suena como un eco amortiguado. Harry se alarma considerablemente, y besa con mucha presión la piel de Louis, mostrándole cuan equivocado está. Él nunca lo dejaría. Nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto se siente como un para siempre, sin embargo.

(Nota: 1.378 palabras)

 

Harry mantiene a Louis en sus brazos, ambos se acaban de levantar y Louis sólo quiere hacerle saber a Harry lo importante que es para él, que esté a su lado.

“Te amo” dice Louis, sus ojos brillan de forma especial y eso hace sonreír a Harry.

Harry asiente una vez, y Louis sonríe de vuelta.

“Te amo tanto” repite de nuevo, en un susurro, y sabe que Harry quiere responderle, y que está frustrado y se siente impotente porque no puede hablar.

Louis besa la nariz de Harry, luego el pliegue debajo de ella que se encuentra encima de sus labios, luego la mejilla izquierda y después la derecha. Louis besa la barbilla, frente y parpados de Harry.

“Amo todo de ti” dice, y sus palabras son de corazón, su voz tiene esa sinceridad en ella que podría partir cosas sólidas por la mitad, o cualquiera cosa que a usted se le ocurra, pero es muy fuerte.

Harry asiente en respuesta, intenta abrir la boca para responder pero Louis une sus labios con los suyos entreabiertos, impidiéndoselo.

“No puedes hablar por dos días más” le recuerda “Tus cuerdas vocales necesitan descansar, lo dijo el médico”

Harry gime angustiado, él quiere decirle lo importante que es Louis para él. Harry aún tiene los labios de Louis pegados a los suyos, entonces presiona más fuerte y roza con su lengua el labio inferior de su novio.

Y siente como se estremece en respuesta, entonces se pega más a él, sus torsos juntos, y las piernas entrelazadas, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Harry y los de él, en la cintura de Louis.

“Me encantan estas mañanas de descanso” susurra en el cuello de Harry.

Harry asiente en respuesta y acaricia con sus labios el pelo de Louis, presionando cuando cree oportuno.

“Son geniales” vuelve a decir “son tranquilas y saben a invierno pero se siente cálido, sin embargo”

Harry asiente de nuevo, él cree lo mismo. Ójala pudiera decirlo con palabras.

“Me gusta levantarme en esta cama contigo a mi lado” dice en voz baja “Esta cama es el único lugar donde somos tú y yo”

Harry pellizca suavemente la cadera de Louis para demostrar su descontento.

Louis sabe a qué se refiere, él rueda los ojos pero lo hace muy rápido como si costara demasiado fingir estar enfadado con Harry.

“Sé que nosotros podemos estar juntos con los chicos, y que nuestras familias nos apoyan, pero…”

Harry frunce el ceño, él también odia esconderse. “En unos años…” empieza a murmurar en su cuello, provocando pequeñas estremecimientos en cada trocito de piel por donde sus labios húmedos pasan. “… cuando todo esto se calme…”

Louis se sube completamente encima de Harry, y consigue hacerlo de alguna manera para que sus cuerpos nunca se separen.

Harry mantiene las caderas de Louis con sus manos, haciendo pequeñas figuras sobre su piel desnuda con los dedos “… haré algo, de alguna forma, para que te quedes conmigo. Siempre…”susurra y acurruca su cabeza a un lado de su cuello de nuevo.

“No me dejes” dice en voz baja. Como en los sueños, su voz es difícil de entender y suena como un eco amortiguado.

Harry se alarma considerablemente, y besa con mucha presión la piel de Louis, mostrandole cuan equivocado está. Él nunca lo dejaría. Nunca.

Harry abre la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero entonces recuerda su garganta dañada por el último concierto que dieron, y presiona sus labios juntos de nuevo.

Louis se duerme en brazos de Harry y sueña con una vida como esa mañana. Harry prefiere estar despierto un poco más, parra ver a su novio dormir.

 

 

Cuando los dos días pasan, Harry puede hablar completamente, él se levanta de la cama, dejando a Louis entre las sabanas calientes y se viste para salir.

Son las siete y sabe que Louis tardará dos horas más en levantarse. Él le deja una taza de té y una manzana verde. Aunque sabe que Louis esperara por él para comerse la manzana, porque, ultimamente prefiere compartir las manzanas con él.

Bueno, ahora usted podría pensar que es extraño, pero simplemente es porque a Louis le gustan las manzanas verdes, pero no puede comerse una entera porque es demasiada ácida, y prefiere compartir con Harry, quien no tiene ningún problema en complacerlo con eso, tampoco.

Cuando Harry llega a su habitación una hora después, encuentra la cama vacía, él toca la almohada, caliente todavía, por lo que Louis se fue hace poco.

“¿Louis?” Busca por todas partes. No lo encuentra. Mira debajo de muebles, detrás de cortinas y dentro de los armarios. La preocupación atraviesa en él como algo afilado que se oxida.

En un sitio que donde no debería haber cosas puntiagudas y oxidadas hundidas.

“Louis” su voz llorosa, es amortiguada por un graznido lejano.

“¡Louis!” vuelve a su habitación y se encuentra a su novio con los ojos enrojecidos, inyectados en sangre.

Louis se gira en un movimiento brusco hacia Harry, él se levanta de la cama tan rápido como le permite sus piernas y salta a sus brazos.

“Louis. Louis, dime ¿qué está mal?” Pregunta, sus brazos rodeando el torso de Louis, una de sus manos acariciando su nuca.

“Louis, por favor” farfulla, pero suena como una suplica.

“Te habías ido” dice, y cae en sus brazos. Harry lo sujeta y lo lleva hasta la cama. Cuando consigue calmarse, Louis empieza a dar un discurso entre mocos e hipos.

“Tú… te fuiste, te fuiste cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras… pensé que no…” sorbe su nariz y Harry se quita la camisa blanca para que limpie su cara con ella. Louis la acepta.

Él solloza en su camiseta, después le da la vuelta, por la parte que no está manchada y absorbe el olor de ella. Huele a Harry, eso lo tranquiliza un poco.

“Cuando me levanté y vi que no estabas… pensé que…” Louis niega con la cabeza. “Lo siento”

La mandíbula de Harry podría rozar el suelo, sus ojos se abren unos cuantos centímetros razonables también “¿Lo sientes?” pregunta. Louis asiente y mira su regazo.

“¿Por qué ibas a sentir nada, Lou?” frunció el ceño a su novio. “No tienes la culpa de nada, estabas asustado, no puedes pedir perdón por tener miedo” murmura.

“Yo, hace unos minutos, cuando no podía encontrarte, pensé…” Harry niega furiosamente con la cabeza “Dios, estaba malditamente asustado, también”

Louis asiente. Y Harry atrapa a Louis en su regazo, le acaricia el pelo, los brazos y el torso desnudo.

Louis se estremece cuando sus dedos llegan a todas ellas.

Harry se lleva la mano a un bolsillo y saca un estuche pequeño de terciopelo negro, pero nunca suelta a Louis. Deja la caja a un lado de la cama, entonces él le está besando.

Le besa largo y duro, después es más suave, pero sus labios siguen siendo constantes en los de Louis.

“Te amo” dice, y Louis asiente “odio verte tan roto” suspira entre besos “Te amo” repite.

Y los papeles se invierten, ahora es Louis quien está entumecido y no puede responder cuando su novio le dice que le ama.

Louis asiente de nuevo, luego niega con la cabeza y más tarde resopla en la boca de Harry.

“Louis” dice, y sus labios están buscando los suyo otra vez. “Cásate conmigo”

Louis abre los ojos lentamente, pero eso es lo único que puede manejar. Entonces mira a Harry a los ojos. Son verdes y son preciosos. Y se ve reflejado en ellos. Y eso eso asombroso.

La sinceridad que ve en ellos es tan clara para él que puede ver como todo pasa en ellos. Ahora Harry se ve preocupado, pero la esperanza también se ve, en alguna parte.

“Louis, dime algo” dice, sus labios rozan la mejilla de Louis, cuando se balancea hacia delante para coger la pequeña caja suave y entregarsela a Louis.

“Fui a buscarte esto esta mañana…” sus manos tiemblan y Louis besa su mejilla. Abraza su cuello y se mantiene colgando del cuerpo de Harry durante dos minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos.

Harry contó los segundos, ansiosamente. Y, por favor, no preguntéis por qué.

“Te amo” dice Louis. Y Harry asiente, y nota como el alivio recorre su cuerpo.

“Te amo” responde él. “Siempre”


End file.
